<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Debt Owed by TheQueenOfFish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224717">A Debt Owed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish'>TheQueenOfFish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust Bingo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A small amount of, Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Debt, Gangs, Howard Stark is dead, M/M, Mafia AU, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Repaying Debt, Top Peter Parker, Young Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Howard Stark dies, Tony quickly realises that his father had money troubles, and had turned to the largest gang in American, the Parkers for said money. Tony has to go meet their leader Peter Parker, and persuade him to allow changes to the 'payment plan' with all the means a handsome young man has.</p>
<p>Let's just say, wearing the tight trousers was worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust Bingo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Debt Owed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Dubious Consent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tony’s parents die a lot of things happen, he’s grieving and hurt, and as he tries to process this, he and Jarvis realise something terrible. Through a combination of awful investments and gambling Howard had burnt through most of his personal wealth, and in fact ended up in 20 million dollars debt. This would be bad enough but the fact that somehow money to pay all those things turned up in the accounting books as if from nowhere a year ago is even more concerning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jarvis and Tony pour over the records, but can’t trace it to any bank, this is not good. The money acquired legally through a bank would not necessarily be Tony’s responsibility to pay back, but if it was borrowed from someone especially under the table it is another thing entirely. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they reach this conclusion the two of them are in Howard’s study, Tony rubs his eyes, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Howard clearly got this money under the table from some,” Tony sums up, “Do you have any idea where he might have kept the information, or who exactly it could?” he asks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jarvis is pacing,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t think of where he might have kept secret financials, and I don't ever remember…” Jarvis trails off eyes widening. He spins to face Tony,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I, I think I might know who it is,” he says, Tony can see the fear in his eyes. “A year or so ago, I overheard a man in a black suit talking to your father in a club, he said Parker had sent him, Howard told me it was secret service business. But, the heads of one of the biggest crime rings in this part of America are the Parkers.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony feels fear fill him, he takes a deep breath, he can’t let it take him over. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right, well, there’s no point waiting for them to come to me,” he says calmly. “If I wait, I’ll be in the worse position, if I seek them out, try and make another deal, well then I might be in a somewhat better place.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tony-” Jarvis starts to protest,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s no other option,” he interrupts. “The house is being valued tomorrow, at least then I’ll have something to offer,” Tony says running his hands through his hair. If Tony can just keep his SI stock then everything will be okay, Howard hadn’t messed with SI, so there is something that he can hang onto. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jarvis puts a hand on his shoulder,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look, I’ll call in a favour, I knew people in the various secret services when I was young, I’ll get everything I can on whoever the head is,” he says quietly. Tony looks up Jarvis, tears in his eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks Jarvis,” he whispers. Jarvis embraces him,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whatever happens Tony, you will always be welcome in mine and Anna’s home,” he says quietly. Tony sniffs and hugs tighter,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispers. Jarvis’s hands rub his back,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are our family Tony,” he says gently. This declaration makes Tony fully tear up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>---</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony has spent the last 24 hours reading everything he’s been sent on the head of the crime ring, Peter Parker. 30 years old, inherited the ‘business’ from his Uncle when he was just 16, since then he and his Aunt have run the organisation with incredible efficiency. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peter is known for being ruthless,demanding, unforgiving, and, for having a preference for young man. The file notes his preferences (wow this file is detailed), normally in the range of 17-22, slender, dark hair, shorter than himself (under 5”10). It doesn’t escape Tony’s notice that he fits pretty much all the boxes, however when 20 million is on the line Tony doubts he can sleep his way out of it. Luckily the house has been valued at 6 million, so Tony only has to talk his way out of 14 million dollars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony works out that on a Friday night, the most likely place to find Peter Parker is in the VIP section of his largest New York club. So Tony gets on the guest list, and after persuading Jarvis that he has to go alone, he flies out to New York. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony has been unsure what to wear to negotiate with the head of the criminal underground but luckily the club had had a dress code, so Tony had packed as if he was really going to the club to hook up. As much as Tony just wants to sleep right until he has to leave for the club, Tony only has a short nap before getting ready properly</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony showers and shaves… everywhere. Tony also opens himself up with three fingers. He figures he should be prepared, he’s not going to be sleeping with the boss, he might need to sleep with someone else afterwards. He does his hair, and some subtle make up. Tony knows just what to put on to have his clean-shaven face pop but look utterly natural. Tony dresses in high waisted formal pants, and a sheer short-sleeved shirt that has embroidered red flowers making it infinitely more classy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony takes a taxi to the club, and arrives at 11pm, getting into the club easily. He hadn’t managed to get into the VIP zone on such short notice, but he figures once there he can get in. Tony gets a cocktail from the bar before locating the VIP zone, he saunters up to the big bouncer and gives him a charming smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excuse me, I was wondering if Peter Parker was here tonight?” he asks. The guards eyes narrows,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s it to you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m Tony Stark, he’ll want to see me.” The guard gives Tony an up and down, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Get lost kid, before I have you kicked out, VIP is only for those who have pre booked.” Tony loses the smile, the man clearly thinks that he’s just here to try and catch the man’s eye.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need to see him for business,” Tony states, “There’s a lot of money at stake.” The guard narrows his eyes, then turns his back on Tony, and speaks into a radio, after a few seconds he turns around. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait here, someone is coming to get you,” he orders. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony has got past the first hurdle, a waitress comes to the entrance, smiling,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mr Stark, please, this way,” she says. Tony is led through the tables to a booth in the corner. Here the music is significantly quieter. Tony does not see a man there however, on one side of the booth there is a woman, she gestures,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mr Stark, please sit,” she greets. Tony does, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Who are you?” he asks, “I thought I was meeting Mr Parker,” the woman's eyes look him up and down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes you looked like you hoped that would be the case, but I am standing in for him,” she states. “I’m perfectly able to handle this, you may call me Jones.” Jones opens a file,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now your father borrowed 20 million, he was meant to start paying it back last month. The plan was to pay 830,000 a month plus 200,000 for two years totalling 26 million. Howard Stark missed the first payment, however, once learning he had died a few days prior, we decided to step back to allow you some time to grieve,” she recaps. Tony smiles stiffly, he hadn’t even thought about the interest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How kind,” he responds. Jones smiles, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was, now, did your father have the first payment ready?” she asks. “I’m sure he kept our information secret so I hope you are here to ask where to pay the money too?” she asks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony swallows,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, he didn’t,” he states. “But I couldn’t even find any record of the payment scheme, it must be somewhere very well hidden.” Jones’ eyes flash like a shark, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well then Mr Stark you must be here to attempt to renegotiate, but we rarely do such things,” she states. Tony swallows, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Our family house has just been valued at 5 million, I’ll need a few months to sell it, but after that, I’ll pay all the money for those months at once.” he states voice firm. Jones keeps grinning, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There would be additional fees for that and how do you plan to pay off the rest Mr Stark?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m going to be appointed CEO in a few days by the board,” he states, “The CEO position is paid 8 million a year, I will give you all of my pay,” he states. Jones raises an eyebrow,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But then it will take you over two years to pay us back, I don’t think we can accept that, I’m sure you have something to pay us with more immediately.” Tony swallows and holds his head high,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will also sell the rest of the family properties, that should raise another 5 million or so,” he states. Jones doesn’t stop grinning, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Surely, an easier solution would be gifting us stock?” she asks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I’m not selling my stock,” he states. Jones’ tuts, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wouldn’t take that tone with me Mr Stark, I will be the one-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jones is interrupted by the call of,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing MJ?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony turns and sees a man in an expensive suit walking up like he owns the place, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m talking business Parker I need to finish-” she is interrupted again by the man who is very clearly Peter Parker, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh hello Darling,” he purrs, eyes racking over Tony, “What are you doing in the corner with MJ?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like I said Peter, we are discussing business, this is Howard Stark's son,” she says clearly irritated. Peter is not all deterred, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, you’re Tony Stark, I thought I recognised you, must be all those magazine covers you’ve been on,” he says. Tony can’t help the shiver at the man saying his name,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Sir,” he answers looking up at the man through his eyelashes. Tony desperately hopes that the way he’s been dealing with his ‘Daddy issues’ since he was 16 pays off here.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Those magazines don’t do you any justice,” Peter murmurs, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Peter he owes us 26 million and-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How about you come to the exclusive area, and we can discuss it there sweetheart, would you like that?” he asks, hand cupping Tony’s cheek. Tony leans into the hand, hardly believing his luck, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’d love that Sir,” he says, his voice all soft and sweet. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>From the other side of the table Tony hears a groan, as MJ apparently gives up. Tony stands and at once Peter’s arm is wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This way,” he murmurs, Tony wonders if he’s being taken to some backroom to be fucked, or if he’s being taken to an actual private ultra VIP area. Tony is led up some stairs and into a room, inside it is full of people, and it is an extremely fancy private room with a window out over the dance floor, in here the music is quiet, patrons talk and mingle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony is led to a booth with a bunch of young beautiful men in, many sitting on the laps of older men.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I gotta talk business for a bit, so you all have fun elsewhere,” Peter orders. In seconds it is empty and Tony is guided into the booth, the arm around his waist never straying. However, once they are sat down Peter’s hand starts stroking up and down the side of his body, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So sweetheart, it sounds like you are in quite a bit of trouble, all cause your Daddy was no good,” he murmurs. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My father,” Tony corrects, Peter’s smile widens, it is hungry.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh? You got a Daddy?” he asks, Tony bites his lip,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, but I always wanted one Sir,” he murmurs. Peter licks his lips, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Go get yourself something, and get me whisky. And I’ll read over your predicament so we can solve it. Okay, baby?” Tony nods giving Peter a grateful smile,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course Sir, thank you so much,” he gets up, walking to the bar, making sure to swing his hips to ensure that Peter will see how incredible his ass looks in these trousers. The man at the bar serves him without charging him, and Tony returns to the booth, slipping back in beside Peter as he closes the file, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now sweetheart, you ready to talk business?” he asks voice low, Tony slides his drink over too him,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose,” he pauses, “I’d prefer to play first Sir,” he murmurs. Peter’s arm slips around his shoulders,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sure you would Doll, but you can be patient, can’t you? I like boys who are patient,” he purrs. Tony leans close, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can be good,” he promises softly. Peter looks into his eyes, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you owe us 26 million including interest,” he pauses,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes Sir, I can pay it, I just need more time, please,” he hurries to say. A finger presses against his lips,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know my MJ, she was playing games with you, trying to see how to get everything from you she could,” he muses, “I bet a clever boy like you came with the promise of some money that you’ll be getting real soon, what was it?” Tony can see that Peter is playing a completely different game and feels a knot of fear coil in his stomach. Maybe he was better off with MJ…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Our family house and various properties total around 10 million,” he states, Peter’s hand settles on the back of his neck, plays with the baby hairs there,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My salary when I’m made Ceo, 8 million a year,” he answers as Peter puts down his drink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But tell me what she wanted,” Peter presses, his other hand on Tony’s thigh, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wanted my stock,” he says voice tight. Peter’s smile widens,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good boy, that was the one thing your Father didn’t fuck up, isn’t it?” he asks. Tony nods, voice caught in his throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re a smart boy, some people say far smarter than your father, is that true?” Peter asks. Tony swallows,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” he answers quietly, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t want to give it up, you’d live on the street, if you could direct SI,” Peter states with remarkable insite. Tony looks down,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” he repeats. Peter smiles, and tilts his chin up,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“MJ would want to draw out your contract, to take every stock,” he pauses and Tony can hear his own heart thumping in his chest.  “Normally I’d let her. But, this is different baby, you know why?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You like me Sir?” Tony says, trying to sound seductive despite his fear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peter laughs, hand on Tony’s neck tightening,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No baby, you are beautiful but that’s not why,” he murmurs, “It’s because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>SI, the companies stock would plummet without you, but I’ve read about you baby, all about you,” Peter purrs him as his hand on Tony’s thigh squeezes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re brilliant, I’ve read about all your ideas, Howard was outdated, he wasn't innovating, every idea in the last ten years was you, and the stock has soared. All because of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pauses,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When a CEO dies stock normally drops, but not when Howard died, because you are SI’s back bone aren’t you? And I’d bet a lot of money that when you become CEO the stock will go up,” Peter pauses his hand sliding up Tony’s thigh making his breath hitch. “So, those stocks are worthless without you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter leans closer, lips brushing Tony’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’m already invested in SI, not much, but I am invested through several channels, I’d like my stock to go up.” As Peter says ‘up’ his hand slides higher up Tony’s thigh and he gasps as Peter's hand stops at the crease of his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, all I want is for SI to do well, I promise,” he gasps. Peter smirks, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not all you want is it?” He says eyes flicking to Tony’s cock which has started to harden. Tony flushes, but Peter seems to be giving him what he wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir, I want to be good for you, through SI a-and here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s hand cups his cock, and Tony moans, he can’t help himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, now, for you to do that we need to make sure that no one knows about what a fuck up Howard was, that they think you’re just being an upstanding young man.” He says as he squeezes Tony’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that will mean that your debt drags on a little longer, we can’t have people wondering why Tony Stark is in the streets but, I think maybe if you’re a good boy for me here if you come to see me when I ask, we needn’t add any interest,” he purrs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, please, I-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckles dark and low and it makes Tony’s cock throb and his arms erupt in goosebumps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby, but that’s not what I want to hear.” he murmurs. “Be a good boy.” Peter’s hand squeezes his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll cum Daddy,” he says breathlessly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony sees the man grin like a shark, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good boy,” he purrs. “Now baby, Daddy doesn’t have much time to play today, so he doesn’t have time to stretch you out,” he murmurs. “So you can just suck my cock, get it out, theres a good boy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony swallows, Peter wants him to suck his cock here? In public, but perhaps he can get out of this. He steadies himself before looking up at Peter demurely,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I already stretched myself for you Daddy,” he murmurs. Peter’s eyes darken, and his grip on Tony tightens.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh what a good boy,” he purrs, “Opening your little hole up for Daddy.” Peter’s hand massages his cock, and Tony whimpers. Peter pulls Tony into his lap roughly, and shoves his hand down the back of Tony’s trousers, pulling them tight across his cock as Peter’s fingers slip underneath his underwear and slide down his ass to his hole. There is a low growl as the fingers find his still wet hole. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Such a good little boy, how many fingers?” he asks voice low. Tony whimpers, clinging onto Peter’s shoulders, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“T-three,” he stutters, “Three Daddy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A finger presses into his hole and Peter groans, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck baby, your hole is so hungry for my cock.” Tony shudders and moans, tightening up around the finger,  “So fucking responsive to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly the hand is pulled away,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Daddy needs lube to get his large cock into you,” Peter growls, grinding up into Tony’s ass. Tony can feel how big it is and is very very glad that he’s been afforded the luxury of more lube. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peter is guiding him out of his seat almost at once, and guiding through a door that has another bouncer into a long corridor. Peter strides to the door at the end. Inside is a double bed, one which has loops for rope. Peter lets go of him, strides over to the dresser, gets out a tube and sits down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Strip, quickly,” he orders, “Everything off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony is glad that he doesn’t have to put on a show, after all the teasing and danger from before he just wants to get fucked by this older more powerful man. Tony strips quickly, and at once goes to Peter. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peter stands,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hands and knees at the end of the bed,” he orders voice hungry. Tony does as he’s told, and as soon as he’s in position he hears the sound of the lube exiting the tube, and two fingers pushing into his hope. Tony gasps, back arching,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So good Tony, my lovely little slut,” he purrs, “Such a nice hole,” he compliments as his fingers thrust in and out at quite a pace leaving Tony gasping and moaning. Soon two more, push in, Tony’s arms collapse and he ends up chest pressed to the bed, taking it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After another minute the fingers pull back, and he hears a zipper being undone,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you clean?” Peter demands. Tony nods,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes Daddy.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good,” he states, Tony can hear him slicking his cock up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Daddy you are going to wear protection right?” Tony queries. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No,” Peter states, “You’re mine, I am cumming in you,” he says firmly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Part of Tony wants to protests, to object. Daddy’s cock is pressing against his hole, he has to say something, Peter can’t know he’s clean. He must sleep with a lot of people unprotected by the looks of it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Daddy, I don’t like getting cum in me I-” Tony protests but he’s cut off by Peter thrusting inside him. Tony yells in surprise as the thick cock stretches him out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“D-daddy,” Tony gasps, “I-” Tony is cut of again as he is spanked and he gasps. Peter spanked him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I own this ass, I choose how to use it,” he says tone allowing no arguing. Tony should feel violated, or angry, but instead he finds himself moaning. A hand runs through his hair almost tenderly,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know Doll,” he purrs, “You like it when Daddy owns you,” he purrs. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peter starts thrusting hard and fast. Peter’s clothed hips thudding against Tony’s ass.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You like it when Daddy doesn’t give you a choice, when he- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> -rules you,” he growls as he changes his angle, hitting Tony’s prostate head on. “You like it when you’re his </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>The word toy ignites something in Tony, and he clenches around Peter making his moan and fuck harder, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You make such a fucking good sex toy,” he continues. Tony moans, he feels like every thrust and word brings him more and more pleasure. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“D-daddy!” Tony wails. Peter spanks him, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My cocksleeve,” he moans, “That’s what you are, my property, my cocksleeve to do what I want with, you owe me so much right?” he growls. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony nods desperately as he clings onto the sheets for dear life as he’s fucked hard and fast. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y-yes Daddy, yes,” he gasps. Peter’s hips speed up even more, his cock feels like it’s carving out a permanent home in Tony’s guts. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You belong to me, my fuck toy, my Doll” he growls, “So when I say you cum, because I want to feel it around me cock you do,” he growls. Tony nods desperately,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes Daddy, yes!” he screams. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then cum!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony’s back arches and he cums untouched. Tony cums so hard that for a second his vision goes white, and he can’t think. Tony comes back to his senses in time to feel Peter pumping his full of cum, no one has ever cum in Tony before. He likes the way it feels.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony lies there cum dumb, and when Peter pulls out he lets the other guide him up the bed, and put a blanket over him, mumbling</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you Daddy.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tony slips into the blackness of sleep, completely forgetting after the amazing orgasm that the man who put him to bed is a gang leader.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed that, Tony sure did! ;)</p>
<p>Comment and tell me your favourite part, I'd love to know ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>